


只是催眠曲而已为什么会把人唱得想要do i？

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 献给光之战士的催眠曲对光之战士来说却有些催眠之外的效果。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	只是催眠曲而已为什么会把人唱得想要do i？

光之战士已经三天没好好睡觉了。

倒不是说他这个不太聪明的小脑瓜还会有什么值得三天三夜睡不着觉的难解烦恼，能让他在繁忙的战场和难搞的对象中间还有精力失眠，光之战士自认他是压力一点没有，精力一滴不剩，但他就是死活睡不着。

左思右想，光之战士还是觉得，这归根结底是某个无影的错。

起因是一杯茶，一杯红茶，一杯不是昏睡红茶的红茶，硬要说的话叫无影红茶就很贴切，无影变出来无影喝别人喝了会出事的那种红茶。

当时光之战士刚从狼狱灰头土脸地回来，虽然感冒已经康复，但在乱七八糟的人群里喊一天嗓子能不冒烟也是有鬼了，累得要死的光之战士只想立刻喝点什么。刚巧，一进门就看到他的贴心对象凭空变出一杯茶，茶杯和茶碟碰在一起发出清脆而可爱的声响，茶杯里透亮的橘红色液体散发出优雅而清新的香气。光之战士自从和哈迪斯搭上就从来没跟他见外过，何况他现在渴到爆炸，一个冲锋过去抄起杯子就是吨吨吨，这么小一杯茶实在是连个嗝都不值得他打，喝完他也没在意，扭头就在某无影的指责声里继续找别的饮料喝了。

光之战士也没想到这一小杯外表普通味道平常的茶就把自己喝成了一个精神小伙儿，当时喝完也就是觉得精神一振活力满满，谁知道这个一振就振到第二天天亮，甚至还在不断延续，毫无快要消散的意思。

当天晚上，他为了消耗过剩的精力，通宵和木桩打得火热，以至于邻居早晨出门的时候都挂着巨大的黑眼圈，用一种“要不是打不过你早就出来把你杀了”的眼神瞪了光之战士半天，给他看得心里一虚，脚底抹油溜得飞快。

第二日，光之战士在周边遗迹群奋战了整一天也没觉得自己有一丝睡意，他的无影对象也跑回不知什么地方去开他们的世界合并研究会去了，到了晚上，独守空房连个可骚扰的人都没有的光之战士也不好意思再半夜打木桩扰民，只好把附近地图的莫古力都抓了过来轮流陪他打了整整一宿的多玛方城战，打得它们绒球都快不发光了，光之战士还是瞪着他那俩眼睛完全不见有任何睡着的迹象。

到了第三天的夜里，虽然他肉体上还撑得住，精神却早就疲惫得像被魔界花喷过一百次。光之战士痛苦地抓着头发，跟那杯茶的主人抱怨说你喝的到底是什么玩意，长效兴奋剂吗？什么时候我才能睡着？

某个无影则是很无辜地抱着手臂翘着脚说谁让你端起我的茶就喝，你也不怕我在茶里下点什么让你即刻去世啊。光之战士说你的人我都睡了，我都不怕你趁咱俩那啥的时候捅死我，喝你杯茶还用担心被毒死？再说了这不是你自己要喝的茶吗你还在自己的茶里下毒？

某个无影白了他一眼说是吗那行下次你可以开始担心了，我是对你太好了让你把我是谁都忘了，看你这飘的。给光之战士气得差点把桌子拍碎一个，想想这桌子高达五千狼印一张，高高抬起的手又轻轻放下了。

人穷是这样的，光之战士心疼地抚了抚金灿灿的桌子。

哈迪斯打了个呵欠，说我看你这样今晚我还是找个别的地方睡吧，省得咱俩都睡不着。

光之战士一把攥住了哈迪斯的手，再三保证我光之战士说不吵你就不吵你，只要你陪我躺着就行我吵你一下你把我挂天花板上好的不？

看上去是真的很困的老无影上上下下打量他半天，深沉地说，这可是你自己说的。

五分钟后，光之战士就被用魔法捆得结结实实地挂了起来，说到做到的某个无影甚至给光之战士丢了个沉默魔法以堵上他吱儿哇乱叫的嘴。

“你熟悉的以太牢狱送给你，就在那挂着吧啊。”

说完这话，哈迪斯啪地打了个响指，干脆利落地关灯睡觉去了。

黑暗中，失策的光之战士凄凉地挂在半空中，他也就是到处摸了摸顺便亲了几口，本以为哈迪斯会一如既往地纵容他，谁想到这个歹毒的老男人居然真的忍心把自己挂在天花板上！他光之战士被魔法捆住的时候多了，从来不存在QTE个几秒十几秒还不能挣脱的，可是这以太牢狱不太一样，之前能轻易挣脱，是有别的时空的英雄勇者们帮着打碎的啊！光之战士仔仔细细地审视着自己的处境：双手被反剪在身后，双腿也被折叠着，大腿和小腿绑在了一起，以太构成的绳索从脖颈、前胸、腰际、腿根都穿过了数道，甚至，他的嘴里也横了一条勒着他嘴角的绳子，他喊不出声，也闭不上嘴，就这么下不着地上不着天地挂在半空中。光之战士挣扎了好半天，只觉得被捆自己的绳子擦过的皮肤都麻酥酥的，绳结摩擦的乳头和腿根又尤其的疼，手脚还是被捆得那么紧。当然，作为艾欧泽亚人形战斗力的老二，他用更激烈的方法也不是挣脱不开，可是那样的话损坏家具事小，拆了房子花的钱可就多了，才靠棉花赚了点小钱的光之战士自然是舍不得的。

此时此刻光之战士才意识到睡眠是一件多么平凡而宝贵的事，先不说如果自己不失眠，现在就不会被挂在这，退一万步说自己真就手那么贱又被挂在墙上了，这时候至少可以睡觉吧？现在呢？闭上眼睛试了又试，不愧是舒舒服服躺着都睡不着，更不用提别别扭扭地挂着睡了。

这是什么变态的放置play吗？光之战士觉得自己并不太喜欢这个，于是有点力气了就挣扎一会儿，没力气了就一边休息一边在心里骂无影，骂到有力气了继续挣扎。总之，骂也在心里骂得词穷了，能使的办法都试过了，虽然满打满算也就过去了一个小时，他的手脚却早就又麻又痛，三天三夜没睡觉还被对象放置play的委屈几乎累积到极限，眼看着就要爆发拆房子的时候，虚空中，暗影凝聚成一个背着大剑的人形。

妈的，我忘了我还有弗雷这茬呢。

光之战士差点当场哭了出来，真是所谓求天求地求奇迹不如自己争点气，关键时刻只有自己靠得住。

“……用不用我顺便帮你捅他一剑？”弗雷问。

光之战士拼命摇头，要是和这位最古魔导士打起来，别说自己的房子，这片住宅区也不够他拆的。再说了，听说捆绑放置play也是一种流行玩法，自己因为这个炸了整个住宅区的话，传出去还不把脸丢得满艾欧泽亚都是？

“真不用？”弗雷挥了挥大剑，把捆住光之战士的以太绳索一一斩断，光之战士咕咚一声就摔在了地上，被捆了大半天的光之战士落了地也一时动弹不得，但他还是顽强地摇了摇头示意弗雷一切没问题你快回来吧。

弗雷也没过多追问，毕竟自己最了解自己，这个被一大堆人尊称一句大英雄的家伙根本是个烂好人，三句话以内必然把生气这件事抛之脑后，到时候万一这俩人再干起什么不好让人看见的事，自己在这多尴尬。他从善如流化成一阵黑雾回到了光之战士体内，光之战士也挣扎着从地上坐了起来，理智上，他知道自己被捆得根本算不上久，但或许是太长时间不睡觉确实有点影响情绪，以至于他现在委屈得要命，恨不得一个跳斩蹦到床上砍哈迪斯几刀。

于是哈迪斯一睁眼看见的就是这个景象：大家的英雄光之战士，靠着条桌子腿颓然坐着，身上捆绑的红痕丝毫未退，头发也乱糟糟的，他眼睛通红地盯着自己，嘴张了三四次也没说出什么，倒是能清楚地看到破了皮的嘴角在狠狠抽动。

哈迪斯眉毛一挑，一边大步朝光之战士走过去一边解除了沉默魔法。

光之战士见他走了过来，嘴一瘪，深吸了一大口气，从地上跳起来砰地一拍桌子，带着哭腔怒吼到：

“我盯着你干看了多长时间你知道不！你心理变态吧摸你两下就把我捆在那挂一个小时！他妈的不就是喝你杯茶吗！我都三天三夜没睡着了你不帮我想想办法就算了体谅我一下也不行？！我再不睡觉、我、我可就要死了！哪怕只是炮友你也不能看着我——”

话还没说完，光之战士手脚一软，又扑通一下摔在地上，他坐在地上越想自己刚才的激情发言越觉得丢人，脸也是憋得通红才好不容易把已经挤出来几滴的眼泪收了回去。

不得不说这一出声音是真的大，哈迪斯都忍不住被冲得差点后退了半步，但毫无形象也好撒泼耍赖也罢，谁让这是他选的炮友呢？哈迪斯认命地把瘫倒在地上的大英雄铲起来擦了擦眼睛，横抱着丢到了床上，忍住困意搂在怀里顺毛捋了捋，说真拿你没办法，好了好了这回我哄你睡觉，你睡不着我也不睡可以了吧？

光之战士的委屈劲儿还没过去，手脚虽然麻着但狠话该放还能放，他咬牙切齿地说你他妈的不会是打算把我打昏吧你敢打那我今天在这就让无影当场减员。

哈迪斯在他嘴角亲了亲，又顺着他的后脑勺摸了两把，说就你现在这样还让无影减员呢？保证是哄你还不行，真是，我当索鲁斯那会儿连亲生的儿子都没哄过，现在都拿来哄你了。

作为一个着手现在放眼将来真汉子从不回头看的男人，世界上怕是就没有比光之战士更好哄的了，刚被摸两下头毛气就消了一大半，他听惯了哈迪斯句句带刺，突然被说了两句软话一时还有点不好意思，就别扭地哼哼了两声，好一会儿才回过味来，小声嘀咕说我又不是你儿子。哈迪斯拍拍他的脑壳说你个和我曾孙子差不多大的人老老实实被哄吧。

说完，他维持着这个拥抱的姿势，一边轻抚着怀里人的后背，一边开口小声唱起歌来。

未知的语言，未知的旋律，光之战士却感到一丝熟悉。

那绝对、绝对是一首有魔力的歌。

光之战士想。

现在他相信哈迪斯当索鲁斯那会儿是真的没哄过儿子了，不仅没哄过儿子，鉴于那个活蹦乱跳的芝诺斯的存在，估计哈迪斯后来也没哄过孙子曾孙子，毕竟任何婴幼儿童听了这个动静，都应该没机会坚持活到能生出下一代的年纪才对。

怎么形容这个歌声呢？毫不夸张地说，魔法伤害附加每秒叠三层debuff，如果说这只是个读条的话，那条读完了肯定就是即死效果，开无敌也没用等于狂暴的那种。你要说它难听，它又真的不是难听，它就是，很特别的那种。拥有超越之力的光之战士也不能完全明白这是一首怎样的歌，如果让他解释，光之战士会说它描绘宇宙的逻辑、人间的伦理，集合了大量难以理解的知识，也倾诉着众多无法达成的愿景——只是对于他自身、或者说对于每个现代智慧生物来说，其中的力量都太过沉重了，就像是在深海里被鲸发出的声波击中一样承受不来。

直白点说就是因为品种差异，古代人唱歌听着掉SAN。

无数次，光之战士都忍不住觉得哈迪斯是不是想借机把自己直接唱死一劳永逸永绝后患，但又一想，哈迪斯这歌唱成这样，一般也没人有命听完，他现在唱给自己听，准是又暗搓搓存了什么期待，要是露出听不下去的状态来，这家伙八成又要“废物”“残次品”啥的讲个不停，再生上不知道多长时间的闷气，自己最不喜欢哈迪斯因为这个不高兴了。再说他这是哄自己睡觉啊，指出他唱歌有魔法伤害好像也有点过于不解风情了。

光之战士只好艰难地克制自己想使用天下无敌的下踢或者插言打断这个致命咏唱的冲动。

但是也不能让他就这么唱下去，单是现在他就忍不住用上了弃明投暗，再听一会儿减伤都得用没，虽然睡着和失去战斗能力导致昏迷在表现上差不多，本质上了差远了，至少睡醒可不会有虚弱或者濒死啊！

夜里，躺在床上，有亲密关系的两个人，该用什么来不着痕迹地让对方停止手上（或者嘴上）正在做的事？答案显而易见，除了处男和阳痿都不会想不到吧。

好在光之战士久经考验的肉体很有一把力气，反手就把哈迪斯按在了下面，抬腿跨坐在了他身上。这么大动作哈迪斯自然是当场被打断了咏唱，他面无表情地看着光之战士，让人猜不透他在想什么。光之战士吞了吞口水，手指抚上哈迪斯的嘴唇，挤出一点笑容尽可能认真地说，谢谢你哈迪斯，谢谢你唱这个给我听。

他把歌称为“这个”的本意是不好说这玩意能不能称之为歌，却没想到哈迪斯愣了一愣，不可思议地看着他，他光之战士再怎么不通人性，也猜得出这人肯定想到了什么并不是自己本意的东西，多说多错，他决定干脆用行动堵上哈迪斯的嘴。

他俯下身子吻了上去，闭着眼睛，不敢去看哈迪斯的表情，他并没有太多关于亲吻的技术，嘴角被磨破的地方也在阵阵灼痛。但是在光之战士看来，这种与生命延续相关的事肯定是人人都有天赋，关键时刻还不是谁气势强谁赢？他摆出一副饿虎扑食的劲头，捧着哈迪斯的脸吻得穷追不舍不依不饶，到最后他自己都忍不住兴奋了起来，一时忘了吻因何而起，只觉得痛快。

之前因为缺乏经验，他一直都被哈迪斯牵着鼻子走，这次难得出其不意地抓住了主动权，见对方暂时没有反抗的意思，光之战士马上得寸进尺了起来，他撑起身体，双唇分开了心脏却还在砰砰跳着。

他看向哈迪斯，对方也在深深地看着他，那个眼神太过复杂，看得光之战士有些紧张，但他不想错过这个把握主动权的机会，更不愿意让哈迪斯继续这样沉浸在追忆过去思考中。

于是他大声说，咱们做吧，我突然特想！

说完他自己都觉得这句台词真他妈傻气冲天，恨不得左右开弓狠狠抽自己两个大嘴巴换一个重说一次的机会。哈迪斯噗嗤一声，问他怎么我给你唱催眠曲还给你唱发情了？

光之战士答不上来，又想用老办法堵了哈迪斯的嘴就完事，哈迪斯卡着光之战士的脸阻止了他，然后夸张地吐了口气，说反正我也看得出来，你就是听不下去了是吧，弃明投暗都开了。

光之战士连忙摇头说没有啊，就是身体有点受不住。他偷偷看了一眼哈迪斯，又问，你是不是不高兴了？你要是还想唱我把剩下的减伤交一交你再唱一会儿？没事我减伤还够你唱个一分多钟呢。

哈迪斯反问他你还在乎我高不高兴？

光之战士挠了挠头说我把你当对象嘛当然在乎你高不高兴，你天天看着一脑门子官司的。

哈迪斯说呵呵可我把你当炮友，我现在一脑门子的官司基本都是你惹的好吗炮友同志。光之战士满脸都写着啦啦啦我不听，大声说你就没有什么让自己开心点的事可做吗和我说说？

哈迪斯：那我想合并世界。

光之战士：这个不行换一个。

哈迪斯：啧。

光之战士扭动了一下，骑在哈迪斯身上坐直了说合并世界是不可能让你合并的，引发灵灾各个世界都倒霉不算，等合并完了你面对的是将近一倍的我，我面对的还是这个你，对我多不公平啊！不过我作为你对象可以给你主动服务一下，你就先忘了世界合并这个事行不？

哈迪斯嗤了一声说你觉得自己比一个世界都重要？

光之战士一本正经理直气壮地回答到有人放弃了一个世界的未来也要救我呢，我凭啥不能在有些人心里比一个世界都重要啊？我觉得你也可以试试把我放在世界前面，这样工作摸鱼的负罪感会小一点哦。

兵贵神速，还没等哈迪斯把骂人的话说出口，光之战士压低了身体从唇角一路落下小小的亲吻直到腰胯，用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘扯下，他扶着哈迪斯因为刚才的深吻半硬起来的器官，露出一个八颗牙齿的灿烂笑容，说你看至少我的吻技还行，我还可以更行一点，只要你教我我说不定什么都能学会呢。

光之战士其实没什么给人口交的经验，但说来惭愧，现在他正含着的这个器官的主人多少让他体验过几次，他觉得在战斗上天赋异禀的自己没道理会连用嘴取悦自己的对象都做不到，回忆着为数不多的经验，他卖力地使用着自己的嘴唇、舌头、口腔的每一寸肌肉和黏膜，去吸吮、舔舐、吞吐，黏稠的液体顺着唇角流下来——那让他磨破的唇角有一丝微妙刺痛。

他听到被他服务着的家伙腹部的肌肉收紧抬起了上身的同时冒出了一句古代人粗口，然后他后脑的头发被抓住了，但是哈迪斯没有扯它们也没有把自己的头按下去，只是那样抓着。于是光之战士露出了一丝得逞的笑意，把肉茎送进喉咙更深的地方。他尽力压制着喉头的不适，但还是数次忍不住冲出了几乎作呕的声音，哈迪斯很热衷于在他面前保持这个熟悉的作为帝国初代皇帝索鲁斯的外形，但对于光之战士狭窄的喉咙来说这可不是个好消息，是说，它可不那么容易容纳普遍更高大结实的加雷安肉体的性器，哪怕只是头部也很困难，那让光之战士产生了一种迷离的窒息感，对空气的渴望让他的身体燥热起来，甚至说不定自己已经因为这勃起了，他不得不放弃了用嘴让对方射出来的宏愿，转而进行到下一步。

他喘息着吐出了含在嘴里的物件，稍微直起身体，含住了自己的两根手指，把它们舔湿后伸向了后面。

自己扩张自己的感觉很微妙，尤其是另一半正目光灼灼地看着的时候，光之战士用濡湿的手指在后穴里进出，可能是最近时常做爱的缘故，虽然有点不得要领，这事却没有他想的那么艰难，他很快就觉得那个湿软的小口放松了许多，虽然可能现在仍不足以一口吞下那个它已经万分熟悉的老朋友，但他不想哈迪斯等太久。

理想很丰满，现实却往往是残酷的。

光之战士本打算多听哈迪斯忍不住骂几句古代人粗口的，没想到等插进去以后，没捣鼓几下骂粗口的人就改成了自己，骑在上面的姿态让他在每一次腿软的时候都被深入到难以想象的位置，一路上对着体内的每个敏感点毫无章法地横冲直撞，甚至让他都出现意识的空白，好悬就光速交代在那。

哈迪斯也很乐意在这个时候给光之战士火上浇油，一会儿捏着他的屁股往下按，一会儿又摸上他的胸连揉带捏，对着本来就因为磨破了皮敏感至极的两点又舔又嘬。快感堆积得光之战士快要发疯了，但他的好胜心不允许他轻易认输，便把所有无法冲出体外的快感化为抓痕悉数还在了哈迪斯的脖颈和背上。即将突破临界的那一刻，他想要低下头给哈迪斯一个凶残的吻，还在心里暗暗发誓这次一定要咬破他的嘴唇和舌头让他没法见人，可是就在那一瞬间，他就失去了意识。

——哈迪斯震惊的发现自己怀里这个家伙居然在射精的同时就那么倒下来进入了梦乡，明明嘴角还挂着一点迸溅上去的他自己射出来的东西，眼睛却完全的合上了——甚至还立刻打起了轻微的呼噜。

烦恼的无影捏了捏那张总是一边说着蠢话一边露出傻瓜表情的脸，意料之中的除了一声高过一声的呼噜没有任何多余的反应。

会把你这种千年难得的傻子看得比世界还重要的人，得是个万年一遇的疯子才行吧。

哈迪斯这样想着。

成功把失眠难题抛回给哈迪斯的光之战士在睡梦中傻嘿嘿地笑着，对他来说，哈迪斯只要愿意做一秒这样的疯子就可以了，毕竟在他简单的逻辑里，一生二、二生三、三生万物，一秒就等于是无数秒。

那不就是永远嘛！


End file.
